


Bad life choices.

by Pandigital



Category: Borderlands
Genre: M/M, Sugar Daddy, Underage Sex, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 08:02:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5959978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandigital/pseuds/Pandigital
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack is hella rich, Rhys is hella cute, and they do NOT have a good relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad life choices.

It wasn’t love. Not really. At least, not to Handsome Jack anyway. Rhys would have loved it beyond words for it to be love, but he was 23 years old, and he knew better than that. At the very young age of nineteen he had gotten a very low, VERY low level job at the biggest weapons manufacturing company in seven star systems. Hyperion. The main office, located in the very large, very bright, never sleeping city of Helios, is where Rhys got his start in middle management. 

He got coffee. He met Vaughn on a lunch break on his third week there, and they had been friends ever since. Vaughn worked with numbers, on floor 57 of 400. Rhys worked on floor 69. Floor 60 was where a lunch room was located. Yvette, bless her soul, had been another friend, met because Rhys had been groped while in the lunch line. He couldn’t help it. 

He came from a long, long, line of doormats. Granted he had a temper, but he was still a doormat. But this was more of a story of how Rhys, a little nobody from bum fuck nowhere, ended sleeping with Handsome Jack, warlord and CEO of Hyperion. Well, that was the funny part. Rhys had know who the big boss was when he first got hired. Helios might have been the main office, but Jack was king in seven star systems. Four months out of the year he had to check in with the other offices and make sure no one had fucked up. 

Rhys hadn’t met Jack until he had been with the company a whole year. It was not a meeting wrote about in romance novels. It was meeting for a low budget comedy series on the internet. Rhys was still getting coffee, buying Yvette lunch when he could, and goofing off with Vaughn on the weekends by playing first person shooter video games and not showering until Sunday night. Handsome Jack was in a meeting with the whole of big wig middle management, Rhys was serving coffee and handing out paperwork to everyone so they had the same information in front of them. Vasquez was sitting one seat away on the left hand side of Handsome Jack, who looked ready shoot someone if the grinding of his teeth was anything to go by. Everyone in the room was tense. Rhys was as well, only less so. 

If Jack started throwing people out the window, Rhys had a clean break for the door. since he was the only one standing at the moment. Jack took his coffee as two-thirds Jack Daniels whiskey, and a splash of coffee with a touch of energy drink in it. Rhys didn’t ask how Jack was still alive after drinking this mix of bad life choices since he liked living. As he came around and handed the last set of papers down, he made sure to not make eye contact with Jack at all, head bowed down and eyes on the shiny wooden table. Jack was out of coffee. He took the cup and went to refill it, breathing slow. It was almost over. 

As he went back to Jack, Vasquez leaned back in his chair and stretched, closed fist hitting Rhys right in the middle of his back. The middle of his back was where the central power node was for his mech-arm which was attached to his spine and made it along with his lower half basically all connected in some way that Rhys didn’t understand and didn’t want to dwell on too long. Touch it and down goes Rhys. Rhys, being very tall and skinny, basically flew, coffee jerking out of his hands, flying through the air and right onto Jack himself. The whole room seemed frozen in time, Rhys on the floor watching as the dark liquid rolled down to the floor, soaking everything on its way, the clipped and tight expression of Jack seeming frozen as he kept his mixed eyes shut and jaws close to cracking from anger. Vasquez was frozen mid-stretch. Once Jack opened his eyes the room zoomed back into focus even though no one moved from their spots. 

Jack stood up, face dripping with coffee and clothing stained with it. He looked at Rhys, who ducked his head, and then at Vasquez who put down his arms and stayed perfectly still. Jack walked right up to Rhys and grabbed him by the upper arms. Rhys shut his eyes as he was drawn up, hoping that the fall to the ground wasn’t too painful. Instead of flying he felt someone twist his face this way and that, inspect his arm all the way up to his shoulder and then grip his chin very tightly. Rhys dared to open his eyes. Jack was looking right at him. Rhys swallowed thickly. 

“And who are you, princess?” Jack asked. 

Rhys opened and closed his mouth, trying to make it work before he said very softly and voice tinged with fear, “R-rhys.” 

“Well, Rhys,” Jack said as he let his face go and turned him around sharply, thumb pressing into the pressure node and causing Rhys to buckle, “are you the one who made the coffee for me today?” 

Rhys tried to stay upright and was failing as Jack dug his thumb into the numb, “Y-yes sir.” 

“And you made it just right for me each time, kitten! I’m not impressed but not disappointed either.” Jack said and he twisted his thumb just so and the node pressed so harshly into his spine that Rhys had to fall to the ground, his legs losing all feeling in them, “I’m guessing you didn’t dose old Jack-a-boy cause you wanted to. Naw, naw~, you did it cause someone poked your node just right.” 

Rhys only nodded his head, “I’m sorry, Handsome Jack, sir, I’ll….I’ll pay to have the suit cleaned for you, sir.” 

Jack lifted him up again and looked him right in the eye, “You have nice eyes, pumpkin. Mixed like me. So, is that all you do here? Stand around looking pretty, make coffee, and give head?” 

“No!” Rhys said, cheeks in flames. Jack chuckled. 

“Too bad. With lips like that you could make a man sing. Speaking of which. Everyone but you,” he pointed to Vasquez, “get out. And you, Rhysie, baby-doll, go wait by the elevator.” No one had to be asked twice. The room cleared out in the blink of an eye. As Rhys waited for Jack he bite down on his index fingers second knuckle. 

Was Jack going to kill him? Maybe. Jack grabbed him by the back of the neck, pushed him into the elevator once the door opened and pressed for the penthouse suite on floor 400. Jack held onto his neck the whole ride. Not squeezing or pulling. No choking. Just a very firm hold. 

Rhys didn’t move and they didn’t speak. Once the door opened to a very lavish apartment Rhys was lead in and his neck was let go. A fall from this high up would kill him and would hurt like a bitch. Twenty-years, gone in the blink of an eye. Rhys looked down at his shoes. Jack took a seat in what looked like his personal office, Rhys in front of his desk. Jack gave a chuckle. 

“You’re all leg, ain’t ya sweetheart?” he asked. 

Rhys had always been tall. Nothing but leg. He nodded and said, “Yes, sir, Mr. Jack.” 

Jack gave a harsh click of his tongue, “Don’t give me that mister shit. I hate that. Jack is fine. Or sir. Hell, call me daddy if you want, baby.” 

Rhys looked up at Jack, eyes wide as Jack motioned him behind the desk. When Rhys was close enough Jack pulled him into his seated lap and right on his very large bulge. Rhys blushed. He would never admit it, but he had never had sex, EVER, not even self touching. Rhys could feel his whole face on literal fire as Jack held him close and down, “Jack?” 

“Ride me. I need a break from work, Rhysie.” Jack said with a smirk. Rhys only nodded and then gripped Jack's shoulder and began to rock. Jack gave a low hmm and grabbed Rhys by the hip and made him move faster, side to side, bouncing in his lap. Rhys just held on for all of it. Jack pushed his head down into his neck, breath harsh in his ears. With a low moan Rhys could feel the wet patch on his own pants. 

Jack gave him a pat on the butt and Rhys got off. Jack grabbed his wrist before he got too far, looking down. Rhys didn’t come, too afraid and frankly confused to cum. Jack grabbed him tight and Rhys gave a low moan. 

“Y-you don’t have to, Jack.” he said through a whimper as Jack kept touching him and pressing in hard. Jack smirked and licked a line over Rhys, who had closed his lips to stop the noise from coming out of them. 

“You’re right about that honey. I’m the fucking king of this place and I don’t have to do anything I don’t wanna. But you? You were so sweet for me baby, so I’m being nice to you.” 

Rhys gave a low whimper as he came. Jack smiled and sent him on his way. Thus it became a regular thing. Rhys would ride Jack fully clothed, suck dick(which took a lot of practice), or would strip for him while Jack spanked one off. It wasn’t until Rhys was 21, all but drunk and hanging off of Jack, who had taken him to a movie, dinner, and then a club. Rhys could barely walk let along speak. But when Jack pushed him down onto the bed, Rhys did tell him he was a virgin and Jack, Jack just looked at him for a long time and then grinned. 

Rhys does not remember that night well, but the morning after he did. Jack had left, with a note telling him to take the week off, and that he had a gift for him when Jack got back. To say it was surprise was an understatement. Jack handed him a golden credit card with Jack’s name on it. Rhys looked at Jack who smirked at him, and gave him a very deep kiss with a lot of tongue. Rhys looked at the card and then at Jack. 

“Thank you, but...I can’t. This is all too much. I don’t want to impose or anything.” 

Jack had laughed and guided him to the bedroom, hand on the firm butt of Rhys, “Baby-doll, I wanna make sure you are taken care of. So take the card and buy yourself nice shit. And some kiny shit too so we can play around a bit more, OK?” Rhys had nothing left to say after that, but he was limping when he saw Vaughn and Yvette on Friday. When he told them Yvette had smirked and demanded dinner. Rhys said sure. Yvette was evil.

A friend but evil. They had gone to a very expensive place to eat. Then they had gone dancing at some uppity nightclub with a bouncer who looked like he ate other bouncers, gotten smashed at some bar, and then got a hotel room. When Rhys checked the card and how much he had spent, he almost had a heart attack. The grand total for his little Friday night outing with friends came to a grand total of $5,678.90. He had to tell Jack. So he did, as he slunk in like a thief into the lavish apartment.

Jack was working, glasses perched on his nose. When he was told, Jack had laughed for a long time, tears pouring down his face, and Rhys had stood there, unsure of how Jack was going to kill him. Jack finally stopped and just looked at Rhys, smirk in place.

“You’re not mad at me?” Rhys asked. 

Jack gave a snort, “Kiddo, I piss away three times that much paying back old poker debts I have in some Elios bars in the Detla Systems.” 

“So you...you are seriously not mad at me for almost spending six THOUSAND dollars of your money in one night out?” Rhys asked. 

Jack smiled and cooed, “Rhysie, baby,” he got up from his chair and put his hands on Rhys’ shoulders, “I don’t care what you spend my money on. So long as you’re not fucking someone else behind my back,” he moved quickly, hands wrapped tight around the thin neck of Rhys, who gasped and tried to pull the hands away, “then I’d have to kill them, slowly. And I would have to make you watch before I killed you too.” 

“I-I-I-I would never.” Rhys choked out. Jack let go and kissed him deeply. 

“I know, sweetheart. That’s why I like you the best.” 

As you see, it wasn’t love, not really. 


End file.
